Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 29 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty nine of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- * Emily: ... ...Hey, Twink... How would you feel about sneaking out of here again? Shall we try? * Twink: Princess Emily! You've gotten so bold! And here I thought you were gentle and delicate... * Emily Oh....... I... I am delicate! I'm behaving like a delicate princess, just like the Ministers taught me to! I love to be delicate! * Twink: OK, OK... ...I believe you, Emily. You're the princess... Anyway, let's go for it. FREES EMILY FROM THE CAGE BEFORE THEY GET OUT A LAST STAND BADGE AND SNEAK OUT THROUGH THE SECRET PASSAGE GO INTO A ROOM WITH A KOOPATROL * Koopatrol: Oh! It's Princess Emily! How'd she get out?! King Cerberus's really gonna flip his wig if we don't take her back to her room! HAMMER BRO, NAMED MR. HAMMER, WALKS IN THE SCREEN * Mr. Hammer: Now, hang on just a second. Get a grip on yourself, OK? No need to panic. She can't get out of the castle anyway. And besides... What do you think about asking Princess Emily to participate in our little game? She'd be ideal, and we need a third person... * Koopatrol: Hmmm... Yeeeeah. Yeah! You might be on to something! * Mr. Hammer: OK! Let's do it! Princess Emily, have you been listening? Come this way. We won't tell King Cerberus about your escape if you help us with this little game we're playing. * Koopatrol: We're set up right over here. * Twink: Oh no... Princess Emily! FOLLOWS THEM * Mr. Hammer: Koopa Corps. Presents... The 64th Trivia Quiz-Off!! I'm your host, Mr. Hammer!! Let's get right to it, hey! I'm gonna ask you 10 questions, and the contestant who gets the most right is our winner! Press A when you think you know the answer, OK, folks? The winner will get a gorgeous, fabulous prize! Good luck to all of you! Oh, and I gotta tell you... We're also giving prizes just for participating, so everybody will be a winner! That's just the kind of show we are! Ready? Question 1! What's the name of the boss inside the volcano on Lavalava Island? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS LAVA PIRANHA That's correct! Let's go on to the next question, OK, folks? Question 2! Where did Master Huff N. Puff imprison the Star Spirit? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS THE FLOWER FIELDS That's correct! OK! Next! Question 3! What's the name of the scary round monster living in Dry Dry Ruins? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS CHOMP That's correct! You've still got a chance to make a comeback! Question 4! How would you get to Flower Fields? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS PASS FLOWER GATE That's correct! It's still anyone's game! Question 5! What's the name of the person who King Cerberus really loves? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS PRINCESS EMILY That's correct! Careful now! Question 6! What thing is most deeply related to Flower Fields? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS FLOWER That's correct! This next question is an easy one, folks. Question 7! What's the name of the most admirable, invincible, just downright cool guy around? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS CERBERUS That's correct! Think carefully, now. Question 8! What's the name for the ghosts who live in and around Forever Forest? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS BOO Mr. Hammer: That's correct! Use your memory on this one! Question 9! What's the name of the area just to the south of the post office in Toad Town? All right! Princess Peach! SAYS THE FLOWER GARDEN That's correct! Now for the final question! Stay calm, everyone... Question 10! Where is Emily's Castle now? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS ON CERBERUS'S CASTLE That's correct! So the 64th Trivia Quiz-Off has ended... in great success! The winner is... Wow! Our unexpected guest, Princess Peach!! Congratulations, Emily! Here's your prize. GETS A JAMMIN' JELLY Thank you for coming, everyone! It's been grand! We'll see you at the next Trivia Quiz-Off!! Oh... Princess Emily. I almost forgot! Here's your prize for participating. GETS THE SNEAKY PARASOL This is a Sneaky Parasol. If you face someone and press B you can transform into that person. You just have to promise not to use it to sneak around. I mean, nobody would know you were Princess Emily! Imagine! Sorry for giving you such a little prize, Princess. Heh heh heh... Hey, it's only a prize for participating...so what do you expect!? WALKS IN * Cerberus: Huh? What are you all doing? Hey! It looks fun! I'm gonna join in! OVER What? You've already finished? Aw, of all the rotten luck... Gaaaah!! Princess Emily? What's she doing here? She sneaked out again! Grr! You!! Take Princess Emily back to her room! Now!! * Mr. Hammer and Koopatrol: Yes, sir!! Sorry, Princess Emily! HER UP AND TIE HER UP AND TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM. THEY LOCK EMILY UP WITH THE 20 OTHER GUESTS AND 8 MORE GUESTS, TOAD, ED, EDD, EDDY, SONIC, TAILS, AMY, AND KNUCKLES * Emily: Please, Cerberus. Have mercy and break us free. (the others beg and plead) Get us free right now! * Cerberus: (punches the cage and shouts in Dr. Robotnik's angry voice, only to scare Emily and the guests, who are now slaves) SILENCE! You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it! --JADE JUNGLE-- * PUTS MARIO AND KOLORADO ON THE GROUND * Kolorado: Oh, woe is me... My beautiful treasure... * Misstar: Listen to you! No treasure in the world is more valuable than life! Be thankful you escaped! To think! This island was put in terrible peril because of the meddling of Cerberus's men. I think it will work out OK. The eruption will subside, and Lavalava Island will be just the same as it used to be. * Kolorado: But... Sigh... * Misstar: Dear Thomas! You have saved five of us Star Spirits now! Just a few more to go! My name is Misstar. Let me grant you Power that will help you along! GIVES YOU THE "SMOOCH" POWER I have to go back to Star Haven for now, but if you need me, please call on me at any time. I will be watching you and wishing for your success. I know you'll see the princess soon enough, Thomas. Have faith. Thank you again for saving me. See you soon! FLIES BACK TO STAR HAVEN BEFORE THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS HEAD BACK TO TOAD TOWN AFTER PICKING MORE POWER STARS AFTER GIVING MORE FLOWERS MORE SEEDS TO PLANT * Thomas: Look out, Diesel's coming! Let's get out of here! (the heroes flee into the house they were to get the other badges to put on themselves and escape into the underworld past more Bloopers and buy more stuff and escape) Category:UbiSoftFan94